An unwanted visitor
by Polanix
Summary: It's been a few years since Lydia last saw Beetlejuice. Ever since then though, he would enter her dreams the same time every year seeking revenge, pushing her to call his name.
1. a haunting dream

**A Haunting Dream**

** Lydia opened her eyes and looked around into the darkness. Dread filled her. She knew what was out there. About this time every year since the day he had been eaten by the sandworm, she would get a visit from him. First came his chuckle from all directions and then his **

**green eyes appeared. Lydia couldn't help but stare at them. Those eyes filled with malicious intent. Then they were gone and suddenly Lydia was falling. She landed on what she thought were ropes until they slithered around her arms, legs, and neck and pulled her into the**

**mesh of snakes. Lydia tried to scream but the snake wrapped around her neck cut off her air. Lydia wriggled and struggled to get free. Just when she thought it was going to be over, the snakes disappeared and she could breathe again. Lydia coughed and wheezed trying to **

**gain back the air that had been stolen from her. Once she steadied her breath, she looked around; she was in her room, nothing looked out of place. Her books were on the self all in order, her homework still waiting to be done on her desk, but something still felt off. She **

**walked out of her room and into the living room of her apartment everything was as how it should be except for. . .in the corner of her living room, it was pitch black and the closer she walked to it the colder she felt. She stopped two feet away from it. Suddenly a hand **

**reached out, grabbed her and pulled her in. At first Lydia couldn't tell who it was and then the figure came into focus, it was Beetlejuice. They were falling and Lydia couldn't see the bottom. Lydia screamed. He cackled at her fear and then let her go. **

** Beetlejuice watched Lydia as she tossed and turned from her dream. He could practically hear her heart trying to burst out of her chest. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. He smirked as she held her breath and then would gasp for it back. **You will pay for what you

did to me Lydia Deetz. **Lydia's eyes began to flutter and** **in a flash Beetlejuice was gone. Lydia sat up finally awake. Her bed was covered in sweat despite how cold she felt. She rubbed her face. She had to end this. She wouldn't be able to take these dreams for the rest of her **

**life. Lydia got up and headed for the shower. The hot water felt good against her skim. Slowly she shook off the horror of her dream. **

** About half an hour later, Lydia finally got out of the shower. She draped a towel around her and started blow dry her hair. Lydia flipped her hair down so she could dry the under part. Instead of her reflection flipping her hair down with her it just stood and watched. **

**Lydia flipped her hair back up and looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't notice at first since the mirror was fogged up from the steam, but then she saw it. Instead of brown eyes staring at her, there were green eyes staring back. Lydia jumped. She looked again and brown**

**eyes stared back again. Lydia shook her head. **

** "It's just my imagination." Lydia reassured herself. **"You wish."** The whisper came right next to her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Lydia dashed out of her bathroom. This was new. He luckily had only stayed in her dreams for the past few years but now he was**

**messing with her outside her dreams. She hadn't really seen him since he had been eaten by the worm. Lydia quickly got dressed. Her room was at least ten degrees colder than normal. She debated on whether she should call him now or wait till she was better prepared. But **

**then how would she prepare herself. She was dealing with a powerful poltergeist who had almost become her husband. Lydia pondered on the matter a little longer, mostly to stall time. Finally couldn't stall time any longer. She took a big, deep breath, and . . . "Beetlejuice."**

** Ha! He had done it! Finally he was getting her to call his name. Now the real fun could begin. All that work with her dreams and one morning of him outside her dreams did it. It had taken more effort than he thought it would to get her to hear his whisper in her ear. He**

**grinned devilishly. The sound of his name coming from her made him feel tingly inside. He couldn't wait to make her life a living Hell. **

** Lydia licked her lips. His name felt odd on her tongue. Her courage faltered a little before saying his name again. **

** "Beetlejuice." She had said it twice, once more and he would be free to come out. Could she do it, could she say his name one more time? It had been so long since she had actually seen him felt his arm around hers as they were being wed. Finally she sucked up all the **

**courage she had and said his name. "Beetlejuice." **

** First she heard his cackle. Fear filled her. What had she just done? He appeared right in front her. His green eyes trained right at hers, those eyes that were full of malicious intent. "Miss me, Babes?"**


	2. What Belongs to Me

**What Belongs to Me**

**Lydia's mouth went dry. Her heart threatened to beat right out her chest. Any thought she had had on how she was going to handle the situation vanished as she looked at her ex -fiancé. He sneered at her. **

**"Tongue-tied for me already babes?" Beetlejuice took a step closer to her. Lydia took a step back. Lydia stared at Beetlejuice. His still looked like his grimy, dead self. He still wore his black and white striped suit. She looked back up to his face and was captivated by his daring green eyes. **

**This was what he had been waiting for, her defenseless and him in complete control of the cards. He reached out and picked at a strand of her hair still a little damp from unfinished business with the blow dryer. He saw her stiffen and she held her breath and let it go as soon as he let go of her hair. He chuckled. "Still like a child. A little girl who can't even stand up on her own. "  
Lydia finally melted the ice that had frozen her. Her hatred of being called a child gave her enough courage and strength to talk back.**

"**I am NOT a CHILD." Lydia huffed. "I live in my own apartment, I am a straight-A student, and I can take care of myself very well thank you very much. And I, I . . ." Lydia's courage failed her. She had lost herself in his eyes that froze her again. He laughed. How did he do it? How did he freeze her with just looking into his eyes?**

"**At least you look like you have grown up." Beetlejuice admired the curves of Lydia's body. Then he noted her face, full lips, deep, dark brown eyes that were full of innocence, and her black hair that slightly curled around her face and down her shoulders. He had watched her grow, that was after he had his head finally returned to normal. Lydia had already grown out of her girl body and was almost completely in her woman body. Lydia blushed, even though she was properly covered, she felt completely exposed. **

"**What do you want?"Lydia asked, trying to distract him from looking at her like a hungry wolf looked at a helpless sheep. His eyes flickered back to her face. **

"**You should know exactly what I want. I want what's mine." Beetlejuice replied. Lydia's knees went weak. She knew exactly what he wanted. Lydia looked everywhere but his eyes.**

"**What if you couldn't have it?" Lydia shivered, she was stepping outside her safety zone. Beetlejuice looked at her, so she had something you could call courage. **

"**I always get what's mine babes, always." Beetlejuice grinned, chuckling softly and taking another step closer. Lydia took another step back and found that she was up against the wall. Beetlejuice closed the space that was left, which wasn't much. Beetlejuice could feel her warm breath on his chest through his shirt. There was something about the living that drove him crazy and when he looked into her eyes, her innocence made him feel so powerful, he wanted to corrupt her till there was nothing left. Beetlejuice leaned down. **

"**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Lydia shouted and then he was gone. She collapsed onto the floor. She was drained. She knew that he was still there but he couldn't touch or harm her anymore. She knew that she would have to call him back. Until then she would leave the house and try to get her mind off the matter. **


	3. The Accident

**The "Accident"**

**Beetlejuice couldn't believe it. She had sent him back. How dare her! Anger filled him. He looked through her mirror and watched her pack a small bag and leave. **Think that you can get away can you? **He smirked.**

**Lydia double checked to make sure she had her camera and sketchbook. Then she zipped up her bag and headed out. The sun felt good on her along with the light breeze that flowed through her hair. She walked down the street and headed for Central Park. It was a little ways away but she didn't mind the walk. It helped her get her mind off things. She began to think about what she wanted to take a picture of and if any of the jobs she had applied to had sent a response back yet. Lydia had become so absorbed in thought that as she crossed she didn't notice the truck that had run a red light headed right for her. **

**Beetlejuice had followed Lydia. He was thinking of ways to get back at her. A thought came to him, **how about a near death experience. **He saw his chance as a huge truck came down the street going a little over the speed limit. As the lights turned yellow the truck driver pushed on the brakes, he didn't slow down. Worry and fear filled the driver as he slammed his foot again on the brakes, nothing. He was heading right for a woman walking across the street. **

** Lydia was brought out of her dream state by a loud honk. Lydia turned in terror. Lydia screamed, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Then right before the truck, which had finally gained back the use of its brake, hit Lydia, arms wrapped around her and she was gone. **

**Lydia kept her eyes shut tight. She felt like she was being pulled apart but being squashed at the same time. All her breath was being pushed out of her. Then it was all over and she was in some part of central park. Lydia inhaled deeply. Her head was spinning and her stomach was doing flips. Beetlejuice held her up, he could feel her shaking. **Stupid girl, if you had been paying attention to your surroundings, it wouldn't have gone this far. **He felt how frail and fragile she was. He was afraid if he held her any tighter she might break. **

**Lydia finally looked up at her rescuer. Her eyes widened and she pushed back out of his embrace, only to find she had no strength on her own and fell. **

"**You! W-why are you he-here?" Lydia stuttered. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes in irritation. He had just saved her life, after putting it danger, and she wasn't being the least bit thankful.**

"**Saving you. Your welcome." Beetlejuice huffed and folded his arms. Lydia stared at him in wonder. **Why did he save me? How did he save me?** Lydia thought back on how on earth had come back , then her cheeks began to blush remembering, it was her that had called him, at the last second. **

"**Thank you." Lydia whispered not trusting her voice. That caught Beetlejuice off guard. No one had thanked him before. He watched her look in her bag and brush off blades of grass, trying to find some way to avoid looking at him. Beetlejuice grinned and reached down and pulled her up. **

"**Whoa."Lydia was still a little unstable and fell against him. **

"**Sheesh babes if that's was you want you just had to say so." Lydia blushed. Beetlejuice could feel her heat rise through his clothes where ever she was touching him. **

"**No that's, that's not it, I-I fell . . ."Lydia cleared her throat. "Thanks for um, helping me up." Lydia stepped back. She was still a little unsure of her feet but she pretended to be fine, she didn't want to end p back in his arms. She walked down the path trying to get her mind of him.**

**Beetlejuice chuckled and followed her. She hadn't sent him back! This was becoming exciting and fun. In the background sirens were wailing down the street heading to where they would find a truck with brakes that worked just fine and wouldn't find the girl that had been there moments before. **


	4. His world and Reality

**I don't own beetlejuice or any other character. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. **

**His World and Reality**

**Lydia stared at the ground as she walked. She watched her right foot take a step then her left, then her right. **This is ridiculous. **Lydia turned around.**

"**Beetle-"He wasn't there. Lydia looked around. **I could of sworn he was just right behind me. **Lydia had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. **Crap. **Lydia continued walking down the path. An occasionally jogger or skater would pass by. The birds were twittering and the laughter of children could be heard from somewhere in the park. The wind played with Lydia's hair as it blew by. Lydia slowly began to relax. She turned off the path and sat down at the bottom of a great oak tree. Lydia closed her eyes and just listened to sounds of the city. **

**It took Lydia a minute to realize that something was different. She waited. The birds had stopped singing and the children had stopped laughing. She strained to hear any sign of life, then something wrapped around her ankle. Lydia opened one eye to see what it was. She gasped, her scream trapped in her throat. A skeleton hand had wrapped it's boney fingers around her ankle. Lydia tried to pull her foot free. Another hand shot up from the ground and grabbed her other ankle. **

"**Let me go!"Lydia cried. She tried to get up but tripped and fell. More hands shot up from the ground and grabbed her wrists while others began to pull the rest of themselves out of the ground. Lydia wriggled and squirmed. Her scream had finally managed to let itself out. **

**Skulls were beginning to pop up. Their eyes were black pits with black ooze dripping out of them as if they were crying. They pulled themselves toward Lydia. **

"**Someone help m-"a fleshy hand covered Lydia's mouth. It was cold and rough. Lydia's eyes followed along up the arm which all looked normal till the wind blew the shredded sleeve to reveal rotted skin all up the arm and shoulder. Tears poured down Lydia's face. The skeletons were advancing on her and she couldn't move. As one leaned down Lydia squeezed her eyes shut waiting for whatever happened next. Nothing.**

**Lydia opened her eyes and she was back sitting under the oak tree. Lydia took a deep breath. It hadn't really happened. She looked down at her ankles. Bruises were beginning to form. A chuckle came from behind the tree. Lydia's heart skipped a beat. Of course it was him, messing with her dreams again. It bothered Lydia that she had fallen asleep out somewhere where it left her completely vulnerable. Lydia didn't bother to move. Beetlejuice whipped around the tree and stopped in front of Lydia. **

"**Did you have a nice nap babes?" He grinned devilishly. Lydia scoffed. She didn't want to look at his face so she stared at his black boots. Then gradually stood up avoiding his gaze. **

"**Beetl-," his hand covered her mouth. **

"**Let's not shall we." His eyes caught hers and held them. Why? How? Why did he look at her the way he did? How did he keep her locked in those deep green eyes? They were so mesmerizing. **

**Lydia's breath made his hands tingle. Slowly Beetlejuice pulled his hand away from her mouth wanting to get as much out of it he could. The heat she gave him every time he touched her only last for a short time. He clenched his hand into a fist and then let it fall to his side. Lydia closed her mouth, and bit her bottom lip. Beetlejuice stared at her face. He felt something when he looked at her. He felt strange. It confused him. Beetlejuice decided that it was just the thrill from scaring her. **

"**Well I'll be seeing ya babes. Places to go, people to scare." Beetlejuice straightened out his jacket and was about to worm hole out of there when Lydia grabbed his arm. **

"**You're not going anywhere. I am most certainly not going to let you go out terrorizing people." Lydia didn't know where this outburst was coming from. She just hoped it would be enough get Beetlejuice from leaving. "We are going back to my apartment and we are going to settle this whole thing out." **

"**Inviting me back to your place babes, I thought you would never ask." He **

**linked his arm around hers and began to walk back to her apartment. Beetlejuice smirked, she was just too easy. **

**Lydia's confidence right out the window, and left her being dragged by what would soon be the end of her. She stared wide eyed at Beetlejuice. This was not going as she wanted. Course this was Beetlejuice she was talking about, nothing ever went right when he was around. Lydia let him drag her home. At least they would be out of public eyes. **


	5. Let's make a deal

**I do not own beetlejuice or any of the characters.**

**Let's make a Deal**

**Lydia locked the door and turned to look at Beetlejuice. She should send him back. She could just quickly whisper his name and then he would be gone, but the nightmares would still continue. Either she would have to make a new deal or finish the old one. She felt slightly guilty that she hadn't ever kept her part of the bargain. But how could she, the thought of being stuck with him forever. . .**

"**Ahem." Lydia looked up. Beetlejuice had taken off his jacket and tie and the first few buttons of his shirt had come undone revealing just a bit of his stone white chest. **At least he isn't completely covered in dirt.** "So how do you want to settle this?"**

"**I thought that uh, I thought that we could maybe, um make deal." Lydia muttered. Beetlejuice's eyes that had been wandering over her shot up to her face.**

"**Cause we both know at how well you keep your end of the deal," he retorted. Lydia bit her lip. **

"**I know, I . . ." Lydia glanced down at her feet. What kind of deal should she make? She couldn't think of any way to get out of marring him, but maybe she could stall it a little longer. "How about i-if you let me finish at least this year of college. I . . . I promise to marry you after." Beetlejuice stared at her. There was still the second semester to go before Lydia was done with her sophomore year of college was over. Beetlejuice thought it over. **

"**Alright, but you don't send me back. I get to stay here and make sure you keep our end of the bargain." Beetlejuice put forward. He held Lydia's gaze.**

"**Deal." Lydia agreed. Beetlejuice chuckled and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand. Lydia shivered at how cold his hands were. It was weird to think that he was dead but yet he was still standing her talking to her, touching her. He slipped a ring onto her finger. His fingers lingered a bit then he pulled his hand away. Lydia examined the ring. It looked like a normal silver band with a jade stone in the middle. **Odd.** She had expected something more attention wanting or anything besides something normal. **

"**Oh it's got something special about it, don't worry babes." Beetlejuice stated. Lydia let her hand fall back to her side. "It's just a little reminder about our deal." **

**Lydia felt like property that had just been sold. Well at least she had a little more time to prepare herself before she was forever his. **

"**Well if you will excuse me, I have some homework that needs to be done." Lydia stepped around Beetlejuice and headed for her room. "You can do what you want as long as you don't leave the apartment." She called before shutting the door. Lydia wanted just to be alone for a second to try and deal with what had just happened. She sat down at her desk. She thought that one good way would be to actually do her homework. She couldn't concentrate though. She kept thinking about how long she had left and what she needed to get done in that time. Lydia looked at the ring. She tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge. **Great.** She ran her finger of the stone. It was a very pretty ring. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad in the end. **


	6. Onesided

**I do not own Beeltjuice or any of the characters. **

**Its been a bit since i worked on this story hope you still like it. Thanks for reading this far. :)**

**One-Sided**

**A few weeks passed, Lydia began to loosen up around Beetlejuice. She grew accustomed to him always being there. Sometimes he would try and do some of her homework. Math and science was way over his head, but language and social studies he was pretty good at since it was from around his time period and area. Beetlejuice wouldn't say anything about his personal history. Lydia would try and get something out of him but he would always change the subject. **

**Sometimes Beetlejuice would disappear back to the Neither world. Lydia would feel lonely while he was gone. She wouldn't admit to this feeling, even to herself. She would pretend to feel relieved when he left. She would busy herself with homework or go out and take pictures. But one day her feelings betrayed her. **

**Beetlejuice stretched on the couch. He had a few more things he had some business back at his place that needed some taking care of. Some close female friend business. Beetlejuice put on his jacket. Lydia walked out from her room and watched him get ready to go back. She knew why he went back. He was a really popular with the ladies. Sometimes they would appear in her apartment. Lydia couldn't see them but she could feel their presence wandering, looking for Beetlejuice. **

**Right before he was about to worm-hole it out Lydia grabbed his jacket. **

"**Beej don't . . ." Lydia let go and took a step back. Beetlejuice stared at her in surprise. Lydia fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. "Uh, don't feel any rush to come back." She mumbled. Something tugged inside Beetlejuice, he ignored it.**

"**Already miss me and I haven't even left yet." He teased. "Don't worry I won't be gone for long." And then he disappeared.**

**Lydia didn't move. She stood in her living room staring at the spot where he had just been standing. Emotions washed over her, fear, admiration, loneliness, love. Could she really be in love with this man who had appeared out of nowhere? She didn't even know how old he really was. **Did age matter when you're dead?What had he been like alive?

**Beetlejuice. He had stolen her freedom and now he stole her heart. He certainly was no prince charming. He never bathed, he ate nothing but beetles, he messed with her dreams, he had almost killed her father, he had tricked her into marring him, and yet she loved him. **

**Lydia fell back onto the couch behind her. She could slowly feel her blood rush back into her lower legs. Luckily she hadn't fainted from having her knees locked for so long. Lydia looked at the ring. She didn't know how to feel, whether to be happy or afraid. Happy for realizing that she was truly in love, afraid because the one she was in love with was Beetlejuice. She did know that it was a one-sided love. As if Beetlejuice could ever fall in love with anyone. Lydia curled up and rested her head on the arm of the couch. Thoughts swirled in her head. This was the first time she had ever been in love. **How do I know I'm in love?** She had never felt this way about any other boys. Course there wasn't any boy to show interest in. No one had ever asked her on date. She had never really thought about anyone in anyway other then they were another human being. Lydia thought about all the things she had never done.**

**Lydia sat up, she had never had her first kiss! What if she never did? She bet Beetlejuice would be willing to provide that along with other things, but it wouldn't be the same. She wanted a kiss that had feeling behind it. She would have to find a man that was deserving of a kiss, possibly more. Lydia decided that she would have to fall in and out of love with a man before her time was up. That way she would experience everything before belonging to someone else. Relationships didn't last that long anymore anyways. **

**Lydia got up and headed to her room to get dressed. There was a club down the street that a majority of her classmates went to. It was also a Friday night. It would be loaded with men Lydia could choose from. She smiled to herself. She had never done something like this before and it excited her. She couldn't wait for tonight. **


	7. Blue Eyes and Green Liquid

**Do not own Beetlejuice or any of the characters **

**Hope you like it. Let me know what ya think, hate it, like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Blue Eyes and Green Liquid**

**Beetlejuice sighed and ran his finger through his hair. He walked over and sat on his couch. The last of the girls had just left. It had been one heck of a night but he still hungered for more. None of the girls could give him what he wanted. What did he want? **Lydia.** Her name popped in his head. No, there was no way he could want anything from that girl. Her face popped up in his head. Her laughing, her sitting at her desk working on her homework, her sleeping peacefully in her bed, No! Beetlejuice got up and paced back and forth. This girl was not going to beat him in this little game of his. He was going to win and get her for making him feel this way. **

"**Lydia!" Beetlejuice called as he appeared in her living room. All the lights were off. Beetlejuice walked through the apartment. "Lydia." She wasn't home. **Where is she?** Beetlejuice threw the covers of the bed and wiped all the papers and books off Lydia's desk. She hadn't been gone for very long. The room was still warm from being recently occupied by a living being. Beetlejuice headed out it wouldn't be very hard to find her. He could pick out her scent amongst the pollutions and perfumes that filled the air.**

**There was a chill in the air, course it didn't bother Beetlejuice. He walked briskly down the street. People were crowding everywhere. Many were heading into a building that was lit up with all sorts of neon signs. Beetlejuice turned into an ally right before it. He brushed off the dirt and brushed his hair. Once he was done he was cleansed of any dirt, healthy brown hair covered his head and he was the healthiest looking dead person anyone could ever imagine. Beetlejuice stepped back out of the ally and followed the crowd into the building, Lydia's scent was getting stronger along with the smell of alcohol, perfume, sweat, and cigarettes. **What is she doing here? **This was definitely not a place that Lydia would go to. Beetlejuice pushed his way through the crowd not even acknowledging any of the girls that were tried to get his attention. The place was packed. Even the stairs were a pain to get up and down.**

**Beetlejuice looked around at each face, he stopped and looked back at one particular face. He had finally found her, and no wonder he hadn't recognized her right on the spot. Lydia had worn a tight black shirt with short black shorts. Her hair was curled and flowed around her as she twirled. Beetlejuice couldn't believe that this was Lydia, the same Lydia who wore oversized shirts to hide her figure and sweat pants. The same Lydia, who never wore make-up and never did anything with her hair, now was dancing and smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. Any resentment had held against her vanished. Something pounded inside and made Beetlejuice's chest ache. He started walking towards Lydia, but stopped when Lydia twirled into the arms of another man. **

"**What did you say your name was?" Lydia shouted over the music. **

"**Mike." He shouted back spinning her out. Lydia had only been in the club for about five minutes before Mike had asked her to dance. She had accepted on the spot. She was extremely nervous and thrilled. She hoped her dancing was okay since this was the first time she had ever gone dancing. **

"**And yours?" **

"**Lydia." Mike twirled her back in and wrapped his arms around her with her back against his chest. Lydia looked out at the other dancers on the floor. A pair of green eyes locked with hers. Lydia looked away, there's no way that could be him. Lydia unwrapped herself and turned to her partner and looked at his eyes. He had bright blue eyes. **

"**Hey you okay? Do you want to take a break?" He pushed some of Lydia's hair back behind her ear. His warm light touch gave her the goose-bumps. Lydia nodded. **

"**Can we go get a drink?" She asked wanting to get away from that spot. **

"**Sure." He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the bar. **

"**What do you want?" **

"**Anything's good," Lydia glanced about the room. Everyone was absorbed in their own little worlds. He couldn't possibly here, there wasn't anything here that he would want, besides the women, but that's what he had gone back to his place for. Anyway the green eyes had belonged to a living person. **

"**Here ya go." The bartender set two glasses down in front of Mike and Lydia. Lydia looked at the clear green liquid. She had no idea what was in it or what it was called. She took a small sip. It tasted funny on her tongue and warm in her stomach. She took a few more gulps. **

"**Hey slow down it's not going anywhere." Mike pulled the glass away from her lips. "Too much at a time could make ya sick real quick." Lydia smiled shyly, she hadn't ever had any alcoholic beverages before. "You must be a new timer."**

"**Is it easy to tell?" **

"**Mm," Mike studied her over, "no, you totally look like you know what you're doing." He smiled. **

"**Mmhmhm that's good."Lydia giggled, she felt all bubbly inside. She took another sip. She couldn't believe that this was what she had been missing out on all this time. **


	8. A Soft Cold Touch

**I do not own Beetlejuice or any of the chacaracters. **

**A Soft Cold Touch**

**Beetlejuice sat at a table in the back. He had a beer in one hand and the rested on the table. **

"**Hey do you wanna dance?" A blond scooted closer to Beetlejuice. **

"**We can give you a good time," said a brunette. **

"**Why don't we go back to my place?" A red head stood up and walked around behind Beetlejuice and rubbed his shoulders. **

**The girls kept poking at him with questions. He ignored them and kept his eyes on Lydia. She was on her second drink working towards her third. **What the heck is going through her head?

"**You're kidding right?" Lydia laughed. **

"**Nope I'm completely serious," replied Mike. **

"**You've never gone on a date as good look'in as you are." Lydia took another sip. **

"**I know right. I've asked hundreds of girls out, I'm no shy guy mind you, and they've all turned me down. Can you believe that? Guess girls got better things to do then go out with some boy." Mike swirled his drink around and then took a swig. **

**Lydia admired her new found friend. He **_**was**_** pretty good looking. He had thick, shaggy, black hair that came down to his ears. He was a nice build, he must work out. She rested her elbow on the counter and rested her head on her hand. She looked at his blue eyes. Green would look better. **

**"Will you excuse me for a second," Mike stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He headed towards the back of the club to the bathrooms. Lydia closed her eyes, her head felt like it was spinning.**

**Someone sat down in the chair beside Lydia. **

**"That was fast." Lydia opened her eyes to look at Mike and found herself looking at green eyes. **

**"Miss me babes." The voice and eyes were so familiar but she couldn't place where this guy was from. He had a black and white striped folder over his arm. **

**"Who are you?" Lydia asked sitting up and leaning closer to look at him. Beetlejuice leaned in and looked her straight in the eyes. Lydia's eyes looked hazy and out of focus. He leaned back. **

**"Ouch babes that hurts, that you don't remember." **

**Lydia sat back and reached for her drink. Beetlejuice pulled grabbed the glass away. **

**"Hey, I was gonna drink-"**

**"Let's dance." Beetlejuice pulled Lydia off the chair and back up to the dance floor. Lydia was having trouble getting one foot in front of the other. She kept stumbling and running into people. **

**"Hey h-hold up, I can't," Lydia stammered, the music swallowed her words. Lydia tripped over someone's foot. Beetlejuice caught her then he swung her out. He twirled her and pulled her around. Lydia couldn't keep up, she couldn't think straight. Everything was spinning around her, voices came in and out, the music pounded in her ears. **

**"Please st-stop." Lydia tried to hold her ground. Beetlejuice pulled her against him. He was cold. It felt good against her face, her whole body felt like it was burning up. **

**"How about we go back to your place?" Beetlejuice whispered in her ear.**

**"But what about Mike?"**

**"He's not worth your time."**

**"And you are?" Lydia looked up at him.**

**"I'm way worth your time babes" Beetlejuice chuckled and led Lydia down and out of the club. **

**It felt good to be out of the hot, moist air of the club and out in the open air. Lydia leaned against Beetlejuice. Walking straight was still an obstacle to Lydia and she had to just think about putting one foot in front of the other. Luckily her apartment wasn't too far.**

"**How did you know that this was where I live?" Lydia asked as they rode the elevator up to her room. **

"**Just a lucky guess," Beetlejuice answered. Lydia shrugged. If her mind had been cleared, she would have been freaking out that some guy knew where she lived. Course if her mind was clear she would know who the guy she was going home with. **

**Lydia fumbled with her key trying to get it into the lock. Beetlejuice took the key from her and unlocked the door. **

"**Thanks." Lydia mumbled opening the door. She stumbled to the couch and flopped down. Beetlejuice set the key down on the table by the door and walked over to the couch. Lydia had her eyes closed. Beetlejuice sat down at the other end of the couch. He didn't know what to do with her. He closed and rubbed his eyes. Images of Lydia being with Mike flashed through his head. **Stupid girl.

"**Beetlejuice." Lydia called softly in his ear. Beetlejuice turned to look at Lydia. Warm lips met his cold ones. **

**Lydia had crawled over to Beetlejuice. She didn't really know what she was doing. She knew she was searching for something and she had found it in a soft, cold touch. **

**Beetlejuice looked at her in surprise. Desire burst inside him. Lydia leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep. **You cruel woman. **Beetlejuice slide his arms under her and carried her to her bed. He picked up the blankets from the floor and wrapped Lydia in them. She looked so beautiful. Beetlejuice lightly brushed the hair from her face. Lydia inhaled deeply from his cold touch. He pulled his hand back. He watched her for a bit then he got up and left the room. Beetlejuice admitted defeat, he had fallen for her.**


	9. Power Hungry

**Sorry I've been busy with the holidays. Happy New Years everyone! Thanks for reading this far. If you have any suggestions or comments, like it or hate it, just let me know. **

**Power Hungry**

**"What do to want? Let me go!" The girl struggled for freedom. Someone hit her in the back of the head.**

**"SHUT UP!" **

**They dragged her up a set of stairs and down a hallway. They opened a door at the end of the hallway and tossed her in. **

**"Wait here." One of the men spat and slammed the door shot. The girl groaned. She had been dead for maybe a day or two along with her boyfriend who had disappeared on her as soon as she had arrived. She was not exactly liking being dead. She sat up and folder her legs underneath her. It was dark except for the light coming from the moon outside the window. Suddenly the fire came to life. She could now see two chairs set in front of the fire and a table off to the side of the room with a champagne bottle and two glasses.**

**"Hello?" She stood up. **

**"Welcome, my dear girl." A man stepped out from the shadows. He was tall and wore black clothing, his face was pale with black hair and yellow eyes. **

**"What do you with me?" Claire asked watching him carefully.**

**"Well let us get straight to the point. I need you to do me a favor." He popped open the bottle of champagne and poured some into both glasses. "There is a man who is soon to obtain a substantial amount of power. I want this power." He handed her one of the glasses.**

**"So what does this have to do with me?" Claire asked.**

**"Please have a seat." The man sat down across from Claire. **

**"What I need is for you to find out how he is going to obtain this power."**

**"Why can't you just go and ask him yourself? **

**"He and I are, I suppose one would call us rivals. Though I don't think he knows much about me, bit enough not to want to share anything with me. Honestly I could care less about the man except for his power." He crossed he legs and rested his arms on the arm rests. **

**"What if he won't tell me?" **

**"Well that will be a pity for Simon then." Claire glared at the man.**

**"Where's Simon?" **

**"Don't worry, your boyfriend is fine. For now." He smiled and pulled a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Claire. **

**"What's this?" Claire looked at the clear liquid.**

**"It's a potion, it makes anyone tell you anything you want to know."**

**"Right as if this would work," Claire scoffed.**

**"Why wouldn't it? Many things are possible in the neither world." Claire stared at the man. **

**"Fine, I'll do it."**

**"Good, my men will escort you to him." He watched as she walked out of the room. His eyes flashed red then returned back to their abnormally yellow color. **


	10. Strangers and Blood

**I do not own Beetlejuice or any of its characters. I apologize now for any spelling or writing mistakes. This ones a little longer then usual. **

**Strangers and Blood**

**Beetlejuice sat slowly drinking a large jug of beer. He had returned to his original dirty state of being. He was at the only bar in the neither world. Thankfully it wasn't too crowded today. **

"**Hey big boy, I've been a little lonely, why don't you come on over to my place? I've been dying for some good fun around here." A blond rubbed Beetlejuice's leg. He looked at the girl. She had a thin noose around her neck. She had to be in her late twenties early thirties. **

"**Is that what brought you here?" Beetlejuice turned back to his drink. "I don't need any company at the moment. **

**"Is there something troubling you? Do you need someone to talk to about it?" She scooted closer. "I'm a great listener. Except for my last boyfriend, I didn't listen to his excuses of how he ended up in my ex-best friend's bed with both of them with nothing but the sheets covering them." She twirled Beetlejuice's hair. **

**"So is that necklace a present from the breakup?" **

**"I was fed up with life. I need something new to play with, someone new." **

**"Funny, I'm not." Beetlejuice retorted. **

**"Oh come on. You must be so bored, besides I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished by someone strong and forceful, someone powerful." **

**"Well you've come to the right place at the wrong time."**

**"What do you mean? Am I wrong in saying you're powerful?"**

**"Not as much as I want to be. I will be soon though."**

**"How?" Claire asked innocently. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. **What a nosy person, isn't there someone else she can talk to.

**"None of your business," Beetlejuice gulped down the last of his beer. "Hey waiter refill."**

**The girl spun her chair away from the bar and looked at the people hanging out at the tables all around the room.**

**"So what's your type?"**

**"Girls that aren't nosy and don't ask so many questions." Beetlejuice retorted. The girl pouted. **

**"How about looks. Like that girl in the corner over there?" The blond pointed to a dark haired girl. **

**"I'm not really interested in anyone at the moment." Beetlejuice thought of Lydia. **

**"Well what about her?" The girl pointed to another girl with bright red hair. **If it'll make this girl shut up. **Beetlejuice turned to look at the girl, his back to the blond. She quickly took the bottle of clear liquid out and let a drop fall into the beer. She quickly stuffed the small bottle back into her bra. Beetlejuice turned back around. **

**"Nah, I have a bad history with red heads." He took a sip of his beer. **

**"What about brunette? Blond? Black?"**

**"Black. With brown eyes." Beetlejuice felt funny. He shrugged, it was probably old beer. "She needs to be younger, older women are a pain."**

**"Do you have someone that fits this description?"**

**"Sure as hell, I do." Beetlejuice took another sip. **

**"Well where is she at?"**

**"She's still alive."**

**"Alive! Where at? Why do you like someone who's still alive?"**

**"Whoa whoa slow down. She lives in New York City." **Whoa why am I telling her this. I can't stop. **" She's actually my fiancé, we're in a deal, she has to marry me."**

**"Why are you **_**marrying **_**her?" **

**"So I can ditch this hellhole and do whatever I want." Beetlejuice got up. He had said too much. Way too much what was it with nosy girl? "Later babes gotta go." Beetlejuice paid for his beer and left the bar.**

**The blond followed him out but instead of heading down the road she turned and went behind the building. A man was waiting for her, his face was hidden in the shadows. The blond stopped only a few feet away from him. **

**"He's getting married to a living girl that lives in New York. That's how he is getting his power. She's got black hair, brown eyes and young. That's all I got."**

**"Thank you Claire, you have been most helpful. It's enough that we can go to New York and follow his trial that he has been so kind to leave behind." The man threw his cigarette to the ground and smashed it into the ground with his shoe. **

**"I did what you wanted now can you let him go?" **

**"Oh you want your boyfriend back, even though you're the one who sent him here?" The man waved his hand at his henchmen. They dragged a man out from behind the bar. **

**"Simon!" Claire cried. **

**"Women are so fickle." The man turned and started walking away. "You know what a really hate about everyone being dead? It's that I can't kill them, the worst I can do send them to the sand worms." The man stopped and sighed. "Toss him." He said over his shoulder and continued walking. **

**"No!" Claire shrieked as the henchmen tossed the body off the edge and into the fog below. **

**Lydia opened one eye. Light was trying to get in from behind her curtains. **

**"It was just a dream." She mumbled and snuggled into her blankets. It had been such a weird yet wonderful dream. She had been dancing with Mike and then a man with green eyes came in and swept her off her feet. The world around them disappeared and it was as if they were dancing in the stars. He was so handsome but somehow he reminded her of Beetlejuice. Why, she couldn't say. Beetlejuice was dead, and rude and . . . a guy who she was . . . totally in a one-sided love with. **

**Then the man had pulled her close and kissed her softly. It had been a cheesy but romantic dream. Something she had never had before. Lydia replayed the dream over in her head again. It made her so happy. She stretched and finally opened both eyes. Lydia sat up only to flop back down onto the pillow. Her head was spinning and her body felt like it was full of lead. **It must be from that drink. **Lydia tried to think about her night before. She remembered at least the first four drinks and then her memory was a blur of faces and places. She had been with Mike then someone else had come. Who? There were vague memories of walking back to her apartment. There had been someone else with her, someone alive. Lydia tried to remember who and what had happened past that. **This is so irritating, I can't remember anything else. **Lydia glared at the ceiling. **

**"Arg, stupid alcohol, I'm never drinking again." Lydia gave up on trying to recover her lost memory. She looked over at her clock. It was 11:43 am. She sighed. She was wasting her day in bed. Lydia slowly sat up and pulled her legs out of the sheets. **

"**Why is there paper and books all over the floor?" Then she rolled her eyes at the obvious answer. "Beetlejuice." She muttered. Lydia stood up and tumbled to the bathroom. She reeked from the dance, she hated the smell. **I wonder if Beetlejuice is back yet. **Lydia stripped off her clothes and stepped into the steaming water. She poured her favorite shampoo into her hair. She closed her eyes and hummed a little tune. **

**A shadow passed across the outside of the curtains. Not long after the water started to lose its steam. Lydia felt for the knob to make the water hotter. She rinsed the rest of the shampoo out and reached for the conditioner. Large globs of something hit Lydia's back. It ran slowly down her body, the water felt thick and sticky. Lydia looked down at her body to find the red liquid starting to cover every inch of her body. It clogged the drain and started filling up the tub. A pair of hands reached up from the bottom and grabbed her ankles and started pulling her in. She didn't have time to scream. Lydia pulled at the curtains. The pole gave at and Lydia was pulled in up to her waist. She reached for the side of the tub. **

"**Beetljuice!" **

**Something was wrong with him. He felt awful and sick, which was rare since Beetlejuice never got sick. He walked along the road back to his place. He wondered if Lydia was awake yet or not. **

**"Beetlejuice!" Beetlejuice stopped.**

**"Lydia?" There was no way she was here. Was she calling him? She sounded hurt. Beetlejuice didn't waste a second returning to the living world.**

"**LYDIA!" Beetlejuice appeared at right outside the shower. Blood was everywhere filling the tub up fast. Lydia was chest deep in the blood, gripping the side of the tub.**

"**Beetlejuice!" Lydia cried. Beetlejuice grabbed her arms and tried pulling Lydia back up out of the blood. The hands pulled on her body. Beetlejuice set them on fire. Shrill cries erupted as the hands let go and disappeared into the blood. Beetlejuice gave a giant tug and pulled Lydia all the way out. Lydia fell onto Beetlejuice as he slid against the wall to the floor. **

"**Bj." Lydia sobbed on Beetlejuice's chest. **

"**It's okay I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. The blood slid off Lydia and made its way back over the tub and mixed with the water down the drain. Beetlejuice pulled the towel down off the counter and placed it over Lydia. **

"**I was so scared. I really thought I was going to die. There were so many, and the blood, I thought," Lydia choked on her words. **

"**Shhh, you're safe now." He stroked her hair. **


	11. The Prince

**The Prince**

** "It burns usss!" **

** "He tricksss usss!"**

** "Vile Beetlejuiccce!" **

** "He will pay!"**

**Creatures shrilled and cried in a corner of a dark room. They lay in pile, their bodies writhed and wriggled, bending in unnatural ways. **

** "Bloody 'ell shut up will ya," a man walked into the room. The creatures went silent their yellow eyes watching his every move. He lit a fire in the fireplace across from the creatures revealing their broken and crippled wings. The fallen angles flinched back from the light trying to stay in the darkness as much as possible. The man dusted off a table off to the side of the room and set down a glass and bottle of wine. **

** "Maddening witches, ever since the master made me caretaker of the wenches, there's been noth'in but problems. All bloody night long they cry and moan, I can't get one once of sleep. It isn't enough that I 'ave to do everything around 'ere while the master sits in his black tower do'in who know what with all the people I 'ave to find for 'im, shame though I never seen any of them leave, cept one." the man mumbled as he worked shrugging. "Now 'e wants me to set up the room for 'im , 'e bosses everyone around just cause 'es a bloody prince." **

** While the caretakers back was turned, a few angels slowly started to crawl towards the man keeping out of the light as much as possible. **

** "Fresssh meat." They whispered, saliva dripping from their mouths. The caretaker too busy complaining to himself to notice as one angle reached out for his leg. A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth opened wide about to take her first bite when suddenly light flashed in the room and electricity filled the air aiming for the angles. They screamed and crawled back to their corner. They hissed and cursed the light. **

** "Ma-master, every-everything's ready for you." The caretaker bowed. **

** The prince walked past him towards the fallen angles. He stopped an inch away from the closest one. **

** "Where is she?" The prince demanded. **

** "We could not get her." One angle replied.**

** "Why not?" **

** "Beetlejuiccce came, you tricked usss, you sssaid he wouldn't be there. He burned usss." Another angel hissed. The prince's eyes turned red. **

** "Beetlejuice!" He growled then glared at the angles. "I give you power and you crying back to me from a little burn mark!" He said through clenched teeth. "You will go back and bring that girl back here and if you don't," he stopped and looked at one of the angles. She began to tear herself apart, fire bursting from inside her making her skin blister, the caretaker covered his ears from her shrill cry. Voices screamed inside her head, black liquid oozed from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Then it stopped, the angle collapsed torn and blistered. The angles looked at their sister in horror. **

** "I will do this to each and every one of you and you will suffer for eternity." The prince walked over and poured himself a glass of wine. The angles dared not move not even to help their wounded sister. **

** "Now go and don't come back empty handed." The prince took a sip of his drink. The angles melted into the floor, leaving the wounded sister behind. The prince walked towards the door. **

** "Toss her body to the sandworms." **

** "Yes' master." The caretaker bowed. The prince took one step out the door then vanished. **

**He reappeared in his room at the top of the black tower. The room was bare except for a bed, a chest covered in chains, and a full length mirror. The chains on the chest rattled as it shook from the souls that were trapped inside trying to get out. He smirked pulling out a silver chain from under his shirt, at the bottom hung an emerald that faintly glowed. He frowned, and looked over at the chest. He mumbled something under his breath. The chest stopped moving, and began to glow. Souls poured out through the key hole and were sucked into the emerald. They howled and screamed not even having the slightest hope of escaping their doom.**

**Once the prince was satisfied, mumbled a few words and the souls ceased and the glow faded. After a moment the chest began rattling again but not as strongly as before. **

**The emerald now had a vibrant glow. The prince clutched it in his hands for a moment enjoying its warmth from the new buzzing energy. He tucked it back in his shirt and walked over to his window. He could see everything in the neither world. This world and the living world would soon be his as soon as he could get his hands on Beetlejuice. **

**Beetlejuice, the name filled him with hatred and jealousy. A man such as he didn't deserve one tenth the power he had. It should belong to someone like himself, a demon that had been a king, on a far off place. Now he had to hide his presence by living in this pathetic body, having to obtain power through souls he collected. Beetlejuice had taken everything from him, his power, his life . . . his love. **

"**I swear Beetlejuice once I get a hold of you, you'll regret the day you ever crossed my path."**


	12. I'll Be Back

**I'll Be Back**

** Lydia's cries had settled to a soft whimper. She was curled up against Beetlejuice. He was still rocking her softly, his anger wanted to rip someone's throat out at who ever had done this to Lydia. **

** "Beetlejuice," a hoarse voice whispered. "Can we get out of the bathroom, I-I don't want to be in here anymore." **

** "Of course, babes." Beetlejuice floated up onto his feet keeping Lydia in his arms and carried her out. He carefully set her down in front of her closet for her to get dressed. He held up the towel in front of him to give Lydia her privacy. Lydia slowly pulled out her clothes, trying to regain control over here body which begged her to just collapse. She felt so weak. She put on tank top, grabbed a t-shirt to go over, and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. **

** "I'm done." Lydia said quietly. She waited while Beetlejuice threw the towel to the side. She slowly walked to the center of her room. Neither knew what to say. Thousands of things were going through Beetlejuice's head. Who did it? Why? Would they come back? He began to pace back and forth. Yeah he had a lot of enemies but he had pretty much taken care of them all. No one was really brave enough to go against him. **

** Lydia headed to the kitchen. She needed some water, her throat was feeling very dry. She filled it half way with ice and then filled it to the top with water. The water felt good going down. She set the drink down and walked to the living room. **

** Lydia jumped upon seeing an unexpected guest filling her living room with smoke. **

** "Oh good your okay, well your at least not hurt." Juno puffed from her cigarette. **

** "Juno, I didn't expect you." Lydia slid onto the couch. **

** "Surprise," Juno said sarcastically. "I came with news from the neither world, sadly it's not good news, course when is it good news when it comes to Beetlejuice. I'm just sorry that you have to get mixed up in his mess again." **

** "Should of guessed you'd be showing your face around here sooner or later.' Beetlejuice growled walking into the living room. "What do you want?"**

** "Well I have information on who is attacking Lydia, I could care less if you got hurt in this feud but I would hate it for her to get hurt." Juno shot back. Beetlejuice strode over to Juno, stopping inches from her face. **

** "Who is it? Who's behind these attacks on Lydia?" **

** Juno took a step, she had never seen Beetlejuice get so upset for the sake of someone else, he only cared about himself, or so she thought. Juno took a puff of her cigarette. **

** "It would seem an old flame had been rekindled. A certain prince has finally decided to pay Beetlejuice back for all the trouble he has caused him, although this seems out of the ordinary for him." **

** "Prince Vince? That's whose behind this?" Beetlejuice roared, "I'm gonna rip him limb from limb that little pathetic excuse of a prince!" **

** "Who is Prince Vince?" Lydia asked.**

** "Prince Vincent, the most depressed dead person I've ever known. The guy pisses me off just looking at him." Beetlejuice answered. He thought for a moment. **

** "I'm going to take care of this right now, frickin prince screwing around with me." Beetlejuice looked over at Lydia. "It won't take me long Lyds, I'll be back before you have time to miss me." He walked over and softly brushed his hand down her face. Lydia closed her eyes and smiled. **I already do. **Lydia opened her eyes to an empty room. **


	13. Memories Refreshed

**Sorry its been a while since i submited anything. I've been busy with school. Bleh. Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy!**

**Memories Refreshed**

**"That frickin prince, I'll kill'im." Beetlejuice mumbled to himself as he headed towards Prince Vincent's castle. "I'll kill anyone who tries to lay a hand on Lydia." Beetlejuice stayed in the shadows avoiding as many people as he could. He wanted this done and over with quickly he hated leaving Lydia especially after the trauma that she had just been through. "Don't worry babes this'll be a piece a cake."**

**Beetlejuice almost didn't recognize Prince Vincent's castle. Instead of its usual depressed looking state, it looked dark and threatening. **

**"That's new." Beetlejuice looked around, no one was in sight. He slipped in through the broken gates and up to the castle door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Instantly Beetlejuice knew that it wasn't Prince Vince who was behind the attack. Beetlejuice could feel the presence of some creature that didn't belong here. The air reeked of some indescribable smell, the air felt heavy and for once the place seemed dry. **

**"Man Prince Vince hasn't been around for awhile if the floor is actually dry, unless he somehow got rid of those frickin rain clouds that always follow him." There was no one on the first floor. Beetlejuice ran up the stairs heading for Vincent's room at the top of the tower. Half way up Beetlejuice stopped.**

**"Wait, why the heck am I running I'm a freak 'in ghost." He floated the rest of the way up, going three times faster than he had while running. **

**Beetlejuice stopped right outside Vincent's room. The door was slightly cracked open. He pushed it the rest of the way open and walked in. A chest rattled off to the side. Prince Vincent was standing by the window his back to Beetlejuice. **

**"Welcome Beetlejuice. It's so nice to see you again." The prince turned around. "Who are you? I know you're not Vince so just come out already." Beetlejuice snarled. **

**"Sad you don't remember me, cause you have been in my head since the day you left my home in ruins."**

**"What are you talking about?" Beetlejuice tried searching his memory but he never really bothered remembering every life he'd ruined, dead or alive. The prince stifled is anger, which was rising more and more with Beetlejuice finally in his grasp but the fact the he could not remember him or his hometown angered him even more. **

"**Well then let's refresh that little memory of yours shall we." The prince raised his hand, a lightning bolt zapped out of it and into Beetlejuice's head. **

**Beetlejuice fell to his knees as visions filled his head. A small town on the far side of neither world came to view. Flashes of people walking around, minding their own business, a king sitting on his thrown, a smile playing across his face, little children playing at his feet, slowly a fog filled the sky covering the town in darkness. Suddenly there was screaming, people running, beasts running rampant through the streets. Beetlejuice saw himself floating above the town laughing his head off from the fear he could see on the faces of the people as a beast pounced upon them tearing them limb from limb. A girl cried out for her mother before she was swallowed in shadow. Everything faded to black. **

**Lydia was lying on her couch watching some chick flick trying to get her mind off the previous events. **

**"I have to go."**

**"Why I thought you loved me."**

**"I do, that's why I'm leaving"**

"**Don't leave me!"**

**"I'm not. I'll be right back, trust me. I wouldn't leave you ever not for anything the world could offer." **

**A tear slipped down Lydia's cheek. Sure it was cheesy but the scene felt so familiar minus the love that had been spoken between the two lovers. Would Beetlejuice ever tell her he loved her. Ha!** Right he'd have to get over himself before ever looking at anyone else. Although he did save me and held me close. He left to protect me.

**"Babes?"**

**Lydia sat up. Was he back already or was she just imagining things. **

**"Lydia." A cold hand slid down her shoulder from behind her. **

**"Beetlejuice?" Lydia whispered, her heart began to pound. She turned around. There he was, in his black and white striped suit. **

**"Miss me babes?" He pulled her closer to him. **

**"I didn't think you would be back so soon." Lydia was inches from his face**

**"It was a piece of cake." Beetlejuice whispered. Lydia looked into his eyes. Something wasn't right, they looked cold and empty not full of mischief as they usually did. Cold lips pressed against hers and her mind went blank. She couldn't think anymore. She felt drained, all her energy slipped away. Lydia's body gave out. Beetlejuice caught her. She could barely keep her eyes open. Through glimpses she saw Beetlejuice face began to melt off leaving nothing but a skull. Lydia tried to move, nothing wanted to move, she tried to scream, nothing came out, she felt disconnected from her body. Finally her eyes closed leaving her in darkness. **


	14. Sleep Well?

**Sleep Well?**

** Beetlejuice awoke slowly, he opened his eyes but it didn't make much of a difference, it was pitch black. It reeked of rotting corpses, the air tasted stale. **

** "Oh my head, I'll kill'im. I'll kill that son of a-" Beetlejuice went to rub his head. **

** "What the?" Beetlejuice tried moving his arms, rattling the chains that held him. Both his arms and legs were chained up along with something wrapped around his waist. It felt almost like being caught in a spider web. Beetlejuice tugged and pulled. Electricity shot through him when he tried to use his powers. **

** "Tsk tsk, Beetlejuice can you not get out?"**

** Beetlejuice stopped moving and stared in the direction the voice had come from. **

** "Did you sleep well? I hope you did. You are such a heavy sleeper. I could have dismembered your entire body and sewed it back together and you could have just kept on sleeping. It seemed like you were never going to wake up. Lucky for you I am a very patient man." The prince's voice seemed to be coming from different directions. **

** "So did you come for something specific or did you just come to chat my ear off about how I sleep?" Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. The prince chuckled. **

** "Don't be hasty. I have waited for this moment for years. I want to savor it. Oh by the way, I took the liberty of bringing your girlfriend down to see you."**

** "If you dare do anything to Lydia I'll-"**

** "Tut tut, she's safe and sound . . . for now." **

** "Where is she?" **

** "I'm so glad you asked. I figured she would be the first thing you would want to see so I put her right here."**

** A light flickered on in a window across from Beetlejuice. The room was small and white, there a hole in the ceiling right above where Lydia lay. It looked like it was the only way in the room. Lydia lay in a heap on the floor. **

** "LYDIA!" Beetlejuice shouted. **


	15. I Can't

**I Can't-**

** "LYDIA!" a voice shouted. Lydia opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor of her room. She looked around looking for the owner of the voice. There was no one. She got up, everything looked as it should. She tried to remember what she was doing before, how she ended up on the floor. **I was watching a movie then, there was a hand on my shoulder . . .

** "Beetlejuice!" Lydia ran and swung open the bedroom door.**

** "You're ba-" Lydia was cut off from blasting music. Where once her living room was, now was changed into a dance floor filled with people. It was the exact dance place she had gone before. She took a few steps forward, the door slammed shut behind her. She tried to turn the knob but the door was locked. Lydia turned to the crowd and pushed her way through hoping that she was moving towards the exit. **

** A hand reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her over. **

** "Babes what took you so long?" Beetlejuice twirled her into his arms. **

** "I-I, what's going on?" Lydia studdered.**

** "It's a party babes, can't you tell?"**

** "Yes but who are all these-" **

** "Babes chill out, they're friends of mine."**

** "Okay but-"**

** "Sheesh, you should be happy, you're dancing with the ghost with the most. What more could you want. I mean I've got a load of girls here waiting for my attention." Beetlejuice spun her around and pulled her close. His breath on her neck sent shivers done her spine. He twirled his fingers through her hair. **

** "You know you living people have a certain sent about you that just makes me go crazy." Beetlejuice whispered. He began squeezing her. **

** "Beetlejuice I can't-"**

** "Breathe? Hmm such a shame, if you were dead like me, it wouldn't be a problem," Beetlejuice chuckled, "maybe I'll solve that right now." Beetlejuice reached into her chest and grabbed her heart. **

** "No!" Lydia pushed away, tripping over her feet. She fell flat on her back. Beetlejuice laughed and stood over her, her heart beating in his palm. Lydia looked at it in horror. She tried to move but her body wouldn't move. Beetlejuice squatted down and brushed some hair away from her face. **

** "Its okay babes we're alike now, well almost. I just have to get this little heart of yours to stop beating. It works so hard and it needs a break." Lydia's heart had doubled its beating pace. **

** "Why Beetlejuice, why? I-"**

** "You what, love me? Don't make me laugh, how could I ever love someone such as you? I can have anyone." Beetlejuice pulled out a knife from thin air. "I guess I'll be solving two problems then. Beetlejuice smiled and then stabbed the knife into her heart. **


	16. Too Long

**Too Long**

** "LYDIA! Please wake up!" Beetlejuice watched as Lydia thrashed and cried out, then she screamed and then was silent. "Lydia please." Beetlejuice pulled on the chains, electric shocks came one after another. Finally Beetlejuice pulled one of his arms free. **

** "I'm surprised Beetlejuice. This isn't like you at all, having such compassion for someone." **

** "Shut up" Beetlejuice growled. "You did something to her. She's being tortured." He pulled his other arm free, the belt around his waist tightened. **

** "Fine have it your way." The prince sighed. Lights burst on revealing the room Beetlejuice was in. The floor was covered in rotting bodies. There were rooms behind windows all over the wall across from Beetlejuice. The place looked like an old prison hold for evil beings passed on. A place that was very familiar to Beetlejuice. **

**Lydia was on the fourth floor. The prince was standing outside her window watching him. Suddenly the clasps and the belt around Beetlejuice waist unlocked and he fell to the floor. Beetlejuice got up and floated back up to the prince. **

"**I have waited for this moment Beetlejuice, for way too long. **


	17. Winning Move

**Winning Move**

**The prince began to grow, his skin tearing and ripping revealing muscles that twisted and turned as he grew. His face pulled its self out taking the shape of a wolf, growing out long fangs. Sharp claws pierced through the tips of his fingers and a tail flicked back and forth behind him. New skin grew to cover the newly formed muscles. He was now at least five feet taller than Beetlejuice. **

"**Like it?" The beast growled and chuckled, his voice gruff and raspy. "I have to thank you I suppose, if you hadn't sent those lovely beasties after me, I might have never felt this much power. Once I gain your power, I will be the ultimate supreme ruler of the neither world and possibly the underworld and even maybe the living." He cackled. "The possibilities are endless." The beast dragged his claws down the glass making an awful screeching sound. Beetlejuice covered his ears. He hated that sound. **

**The beast pulled his claw away and smacked Beetlejuice across the face. Black ooze dripped out of the cuts across Beetlejuice's face. Beetlejuice turned and flew full force at the beast smashing him into the glass making a huge crack. The beast punched Beetlejuice in the gut sending him back. Beetlejuice hit the other side of the wall. He pulled himself out of the wall and summoned up fire balls and began throwing them at the beast. The beast dodge as Beetlejuice continued to send one after another. **

**The beast leaped himself in all different directions, then came shooting at Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice jumped out of the way, the beasts claws snagging just the end of his pants. Beetlejuice fell to the bottom, broken ribs from the skeletons piercing into his back. Beetlejuice got up and sped after the beast. The beast cackled and climbed up the stairs leading to the higher levels in the prison. Beetlejuice stretched out his arms to grab the beast jabbing freshly grown claws into the beast. The beast howled and slashed at the arms. Beetlejuice swung him around and sent him flying into one of the cells shattering the glass. Silence came from the cell.**

**"Beetlejuice." A faint voice called out. Beetlejuice had hardly heard it. "Beetlejuice." He turned to the cell Lydia was in. She was slowly getting up. **

**"Lydia!" Beetlejuice flew over to her cell. He began hitting the crack from earlier. **

**"Where am I?" **

**"Babes hold on just a second I'll be in there." The glass had a seal so ghost could not get through, leaving Beetlejuice to try and get in the old fashion way. He transformed his hand into a hammer and pounded with all his might. The thick glass shattered to the floor. **

**"I spy with my little eye a delicious treat." A raspy voice called from the hole in the ceiling. A tail shot down and wrapped around Lydia.**

**"BEETLEJUICE!" She screamed as the tail pulled her back into the hole. **

**"I'm gonna rip you to shreds." Beetlejuice followed up the hole. It led to a series of hallways. He could hear Lydia screaming down one of the hallways. He floated through straight the walls. He could hear the beast's claws scraping across the floor he was getting close. **

**"Beetlejuice lookout!"**

**Beetlejuice moved through the wall to find the beast waiting for him on the other side, his claw shoved in his chest.**

"**Noo!"Lydia cried. Beetlejuice became solid the moment the beast's claw touched him, the beast pushed through all the way and then pulled his claw back. Beetlejuice stumbled, black ooze poured from the wound. **

**"You've got some tricks up your sleeve don't ya?" Beetlejuice coughed. "I haven't had this good of a fight for a while." The beast smirked his eyes trained on Beetlejuice. **

**"Beetlejuice no!" Lydia ran toward Beetlejuice.**

**The beast's tail wrapped around her, pulling her away, Lydia hit as hard as she could against his tail. Her hands quickly were bleeding from the roughness of his tail. She looked around for anything to throw. Bits of the wall lay in a heap close by. She reached out and grabbed the closest one. She chucked it at the beast's head, hitting him right in the eye. **

******"You annoying little brat." The beast slapped her across the face and then sent her flying down the hall into a room**. Beetlejuice dashed at the beast, punching him in the face. The beast's jaw cracked. They fell to the floor, Beetlejuice slashed at the beast. Green liquid poured out. Through one of the wound Beetlejuice could see that in place of where his heart should be was a glowing green ball. 

**"So that's where you get your power." The beast wrapped his tail around Beetlejuice and pulled him off and slammed him into the wall. Beetlejuice hung onto the tail, digging into it. The beast swatted him around smacking him against the walls. Beetlejuice gathered his strength and took control swinging the beast into the wall and through to the next hallway. Dust filled the air, the beast leaped back onto Beetlejuice pinning him to the floor, one claw shoved through Beetlejuice and into the floor. **

**"Looks like you don't have much left with that kind of pathetic throw." The beast growled. **

**"What are you talkin about I've got my winning move right here." Beetlejuice jabbed his hand into the beast's chest grabbed the power ball and crushed it.**

**(I hope this was a good enough battle sence, i'm not very good at them so i hope this works!)**


	18. Never

**Never**

**"Noo! I was supposed to win; I was supposed to reign supreme. Beetlejuice you-" The beast howled, his body convulsing, then it began pulling itself apart. A bright light exploded and then the beast was gone. Beetlejuice got up and raced to the door. He floated through and kneeled down to Lydia. She had a gash on the back of her head, a pool of blood lay under her head.**

**"No Lydia hang in there, just on second, please." Beetlejuice pulled her close. "You would think with all these powers, I would be able to heal you." Beetlejuice picked her up brought up a portal.**

**"Beetlejuice," Lydia mumbled.**

**"Shh it's going to be okay." **

**"Beetlejuice, I love y-you. Good-bye." Lydia's body went limp. **

**"Lydia, no not yet," Beetlejuice kissed her head. "Please not yet." Beetlejuice walked through the portal.**

**Lydia awoke to a bright light blurring her vision. She squinted her eyes while they tried to adjust to the light. Slowly her vision returned. She was in a hospital room, an IV was hooked up into her arm and a bandage was wrapped around her head. She tried moving but found it very painful. **

**"Ouch." She whispered.**

**"Lydia?" a voice called from the corner. Lydia turned her head to see Beetlejuice walking over to her. **

**"I thought you would never wake up." Beetlejuice held her hand. Lydia smiled up at him and then gasped seeing his appearance. **

**"Don't worry babes it'll heal or whatever, I can't die from it obviously so no need to worry about me." He rubbed her hand and smiled at her. **

**"Bj I-" Lydia winced.**

**"It's okay babes. Just rest." Beetlejuice brushed her bangs away from her face. "Oh and by the way I love you too, so don't ever say good-bye to me again." Tears poured down Lydia's cheek. **

**"Never." She whispered as Beetlejuice leaned down and kissed her soft lips. **

**The End**

**(Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me and read it all. Sorry for such a long wait for the last bit here, i sort of had a writer's block and ap testing but **

**it's all over. Thank you again, your comments kepts me going, much apprieciated. (crapy spelling) Hope you enjoyed it! :) )**


End file.
